


La quotidianità di Eric e Adam

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Everyday Life, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Adam e Eric imparano ad amarsi attraverso gesti quitidiani.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Kudos: 5





	La quotidianità di Eric e Adam

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Adam non sa cosa significhi “quotidianità”: non sa cosa significhi sentirsi tutti i giorni, cosa significhi fare le stesse cose tutti i giorni, cercarsi anche solo per vedersi un minuto. Con Aimee era solo un amore fisico che non gli ha mai dato soddisfazione.

  
Eric nemmeno sa cosa significhi “quotidianità”, ma ne ha sentore dai modi di fare che i propri genitori hanno l’uno per l’altro.

  
Eric non si aspetta che Adam sia “quotidiano”.

  
Eppure Adam lo diventa. Lo cerca tramite sms, lo cerca a scuola, gli prende la mano nei corridoi, lo bacia nascosto dietro un albero in cortile; si aspetta di vederlo alla fine delle lezioni e lui è lì.

  
Adam è innamorato.

Anche Eric lo è.

Ed esserne sinceri attraverso i piccoli gesti quotidiani accende nei loro occhi una luce che li estrania dal mondo.

La loro quotidianità è di un altro pianeta.

***

_/146 parole/_


End file.
